Shawn and Gus in Trouble
by SHAWNandGUSforeva
Summary: After Jules left with Declan on a two week vacation, Shawn has been depressed. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Characters: Shawn Spencer, Burton Guster ( Gus), Juliet O'Hara (Jules), Henry Spencer, Carleton Lassiter (Lassie), Chief, and extras.

Setting: Shawn's house, Psych office, scene of car bomb, police station, ambulance, and hospital.

Synopsis:

After Jules left with Declan on a two week vacation, Shawn has been depressed. When Gus receives a phone call from the chief saying that Jules is back early, they are in the car in a flash. But th second Gus turns the key, it ignited the bomb hidden in the engine. Are Shawn and Gus alright? Will Shawn finally tell Juliet how he feels? Read and review! Thanks!

Shawn stared at the bright television screen as he ate his bowl of pineapple ice cream. A knock on the door awoke him from his trance.

"The door's open!" he yelled.

"Shawn, you need to get up and get a life" Gus said dropping his bag in a chair. He sat in Shawn's recliner. "I um. Got a call from the Chief. Juliet is back" he said staring down.

"What? She wasn't supposed to come back for another week!" he said dropping his bowl on the coach. He ran to the bathroom quickly and started to comb his hair. He brushed his teeth and spritzed on some cologne. He ran into his bedroom, slipping out of his pineapple pajamas and into his casual shirt that read: "Kiss me, I have pineapple." He slid down the hallway and tied up his shoes in a flurry.

"What are you going to tell her exactly?" Gus asked walking down the sidewalk.

"Honestly buddy, I have no idea."

Shrugging, Gus closed to door of his little blue 2002 Toyota Echo hatchback.

"Just remember, Declan plays the upper card" Gus said slipping the key in the ignition. As soon as he turned it to start, fire exploded in the car. The two flew from the cart, landing on the hard black pavement.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Someone planted a bomb in our car"

"We'll send an ambulance right away"

Shawn pressed the end call on the screen of his green iphone.

"Gus?" Shawn coughed. His right leg stabbed with immense pain. It must have been broken. His fingernails dug into the pavement as he tried to pull himself to where he could see Gus but he couldn't find him anywhere. He heard the distant sirens of the ambulance and fire truck.

"Gus!" Shawn managed to yell. He began to imagine the worst.

"Shawn?' a very quiet and weak voice mumbled.

"Gus where are you?"

"On the other side of the car."

"Well get your Magic Head over here!"

"This is no time for jo….." then there was silence.

"Gus?"

Henry had always told him that real men didn't cry. Shawn couldn't hold the tears back. His best friend was dead and he might die himself!

The ambulance crew lifted Shawn onto a stretcher. Then all went black.


	2. Surprise Visit

The bright lights of the hospital ward shone bright in Shawn's face. The doctor stood over him looking at his chart.

"Shawn Spencer?" he said still staring t the chart writing something quickly.

" mmmmmm" Shawn moaned.

" You're mighty lucky son. You could well have been killed."

" Where's Gus?" Shawn said drowsy.

" is in the immediate care center. He suffered injuries much worse than yours. A major concussion, a broken leg, nose, and arm and a punctured lung.

"Will he be alright?" Shawn asked concerned.

"He should be." The doctor said finally looking up over his half-moon reading glasses.

Shawn turned his head looking at the clock. Jules had probably left already. This was just like him. Leaving her lonely once again. Every time he tried to get her, he always failed.

" Now, I am told I must leave the room for a moment while some police officers interrogate you" the doctor said walking out of the room.

"Spencer WHAT were thinking?" Lassie said in an annoyed tone.

Shawn looked at the tall man with an astounded face. " What? No chocolates?" he joked.

" This isn't any time for jokes Spencer." Lassie growled. " We suspect that it's Yin."

" Yin? " Shawn whispered, his face draining of all color.

" What does he want with Gus? It's ME he wants. Why'd he have to plant a bomb in HIS car?" he growled.

" We need you to get fixed up as soon as possible. The case needs you. I'm afraid you'll be flying solo for awhile." With that final word Lassie turned and left Shawn alone.

'Poor Gus' he thought.

After around three weeks of recovery, Shawn was on his feet again and hard on the case. Gus however, wasn't so lucky. His broken leg limited his mobility and he was confined to a wheelchair. Although he didn't complain much, and tried to live a normal life, it just wasn't possible. Just simple things. Like driving his car, getting into bed, fixing dinner ( most likely for Shawn) were turned into difficult tasks.

Recently Shawn had heard from Juliet she hadn't heard what had happened.

" Shawn. If this is how it's always going to be, it won't work. Maybe sometime you can actually show ," her sweet voice said through the voicemail. Shawn ran his hands through his hair in anguish.

" Gus. Every time I try to get her, she slips right through my fingers. I always let her down. What can I do?"

" You can give up Psych. Maybe if you got a real job with a real business it could work out. You know, one that people don't plant bombs in your car."

" Gus…. Not now"

" Shawn. You KNOW it's true. You can't ignore it. You are like my brother but we almost got killed. I didn't sign up to die."

" So what now Gus? Give up Psych? Should I become a pharmaceutical salesman too?"

" It pays well…" Gus said nodding.

Shawn kicked to table, staring out the kitchen window to the swaying palm trees. " Every time I call her she doesn't answer. How can I tell her if she won't even talk to me?."

" You can go find her" Gus said simply taking a bite of Captain Crunch cereal.

Shawn grumled. Why was Gus always right? " Fine." He said picking up the keys to his motorcycle, he kicked the stand and it roared to life. Thoughts swam through his head as he sped down the freeway. Thoughts of Juliet, Gus, and what he had said. Maybe Gus was right about Psych. Maybe it was time to expose his real identity. No more psychic. What would everyone think though? He would be considered a ruthless liar and probably wouldn't be offered any jobs if there wasn't a letter of recommendations. Besides, where would he go? He didn't have a good education. He had no college education.

Shawn knocked on the tall green door. He heard the click of a lock and it swung open. Juels stared at him blanky. Her soft face shocked, and filled with a little bit of anger.

" What do you want Shawn?" she said coldly.

" We need to talk." Shawn said in a pleading tone.

"What is there to talk about Shawn?"

" I love you"


End file.
